1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing an efficacious formulation to the undercoat and skin of an animal.
2. Description of Related Art
Animal care liquids are widely used on animals. Prior to liquid dispensers, treatment substances were applied to the animal by either pouring the liquid directly from a container or spraying onto the animal's coat. This method unevenly distributes the liquid, is slow and cumbersome and may startle the animal. Direct distribution by the pet owner, animal groomer or veterinarian can be hazardous and irritable due to chemical inhalation and skin contact. Furthermore, the animal may experience discomfort if liquid comes in contact with the animal's ears, nose and eyes. Despite the numerous designs of liquid dispensers for animals that have been developed over the years, none of the designs meet the standards for a disposable dispenser that is only meant to apply to liquid formulation, not to be a grooming device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,913, issued to Wilkenson, discloses a combined applicator and grooming brush for animals. Because the dispenser is not disposable, it must be cleaned after each application. Numerous rows of comb-like picks make the device more expensive to manufacture and more difficult to clean. Liquid is dispensed only when downward pressure is applied to the dispenser making the process uncomfortable to the animal and difficult on the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,596, issued to Belsam, discloses a pet grooming kit with an applicator comprising an array of treatment liquids stored in a flexible container. Because the kit contains several different doses of liquid it is expensive to manufacture and limits the consumer to purchasing all treatments. The containers of liquid are attached to an applicator and when attached, serve as a handle. A handle disperses the pressure applied on the applicator and requires more energy to brush the animal's coat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,154, issued to Valeman, discloses a dispensing brush with barb means to rupture a material packet. The liquid is dispensed from a material packet held in a molded body. A break-away sheet attached to the bristle ends control the release of the material held in the brush body making the device complicated and expensive to manufacture. The liquid packet is ruptured by sharp barbs that tear upon the packet with a release lever. A substantial portion of the liquid formulation can be lost by remaining trapped in the packet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,183, issued to Sheviek et al., discloses a container-application device. A self-contained dispensing valve to control the outlet of liquid is disclosed. Because of the complicated release value, the devise is expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,875, issued to Holland, discloses a grooming and treatment applicator. As in other devices, substantial numbers of parts, and several rows of picks, are required thus making the device expensive to manufacture and difficult to clean. The housing is rigid rather than flexible, with the flow of fluid accomplished by gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,572, issued to Freulon, discloses an apparatus for taking care of the coat of animals that has a handle for connecting the housing to a suction device. A distributor tube in a chamber is provided for spraying a product. Numerous parts result in a high cost of manufacture. Also, the device must be disassembled for cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,456, issued to Young, discloses a combination medication applicator and pet grooming device that relies on a squeezable bulb handle to accomplish fluid flow. This distribution method requires more energy to brush the animal and makes it difficult to apply to hard to reach places. The device also provides an additional interchangeable mounting plate with shorter bristles making it more expensive to manufacture.
An efficient, inexpensive to manufacture, disposable device for dispensing an efficacious formulation to the under coat and skin of an animal is not found in prior art.